Favorite Record
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Dos almas alocadas se encuentran en medio de la nada, gritando y bailando su amor. SongFic de la canción Favorite Record de Fall Out Boy.


**Los personajes de Boku no hero academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

 **La canción en la que me inspire y que aparece en la historia es "Favorite record" de Fall out boys.**

 **La historia se la dedico a Blue-Salamon Por un SeroAshi con mas material y perdón por robarme la canción.**

* * *

 **Favorite record**

 _Do you do, do you remember_

 _When we drove, we drove, drove through the night_

Ashido sacaba un brazo por la ventana mientras cantaba sin entender ni una palabra de la canción, Sero sonrió y la imito con su igual pésimo inglés.

Sentían como el viento hacía volar sus cabellos y en aquel desolado desierto donde su única compañía era sus voces desafinadas junto a la observadora luna, flotaban a través de la carretera.

 _And we danced, we danced_

 _To Rancid, and we danced, we danced_

Ella se gira para observarlo, mientras empieza a contonear su cuerpo que seguía sentado y con su mano sobre el volante movía los dedos al compás de la música. Sero no podía parar de pensar en lo bella que era.

Ashido nuevamente sonrió, a él y su ser no pudo evitar acercarse al asiento contrario para unir sus labios.

 _And I confessed, confessed to you_

 _Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies_

— Te amo —soltó al alejarse de los labios ajenos, ella nuevamente volvió a sonreír para unir sus labios otra vez.

Al separarse fijo su vista en la carretera, colocando la mano que antes era llevada por la brisa a sus labios. Sero rió por el ambiente creado, mientras compartía miradas fugases con ella.

Volvió a cantar, gritando las melodías.

 _And we danced, we danced_

 _With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

Movían sus brazos, las cabezas, sus sentimientos y se perdieron en la música.

Ella sonrió, él también. Se volvieron a besar y esta vez ella recitó las palabras de amor.

 _You were the song stuck in my head_

 _Every song that I've ever loved_

 _Played again and again and again_

 _And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _And I can't, I can't, I can't remember_

 _Just how to forget, forget the way_

 _That we danced, we danced_

 _To Danzig, and we danced, we danced_

De pronto ella frenó y bajó rodeando el auto. Él, extrañado, la siguió con la mirada. Ashido se inclinó frente a la puerta de Sero ofreciéndole su mano. Él salió del auto y la aceptó.

Empezaron a bailar, moviendo todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. No era un baile bonito, no era un baile coordinado. Ellos solamente giraban por el otro, se observaban, se coqueteaban. Cada parada de su raro baile lo aprovechaban para besarse, si no era en la boca era en la frente, nariz o mejillas.

Luego giraban y cantaban. Se perdían en ese amor tan alegre que iba adaptándose perfectamente a la canción que no podían parar de escuchar.

 _And when you ask, you ask me how I'm doing_

 _Like you know, you know how much better off I am_

Se tiraron en la suave arena para observar la luna que junto a las estrellas eran las cómplices de su amor. Hablaron todo lo sucedido, desde que nacieron hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Conocieron cada pedazo del otro, mientras iban uniendo sus manos sin la intención de volverlas a soltar.

Se miraron a los ojos, para seguidamente volverse a besar. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho preguntando por el mañana, él le tendió un pequeño estuche en forma de respuesta.

 _And when we danced, we danced_

 _With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

Volvieron al auto, con él conduciendo mientras ella se acomodaba para dormir a su lado con un reluciente anillo adornando su mano.

 _You were the song stuck in my head_

 _Every song that I've ever loved_

 _Played again and again and again_

 _And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 _And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

Sero acaricio la cabellera rosada y volvió a poner la canción. Cantando y sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Con la mano que no posaba en el volante estirada fuera de la ventana, dejándola llevar por el viento.

Cantando, intentando que las lágrimas de felicidad no le taparan la vista.

 _I spin, I spin, I spin, I spin_

 _For you, for you, for you, for you, for yeah..._

* * *

 **El plan es hacer songfics de todas mis parejas favoritas de la serie, por ahora ya publiqué KiriBaku, TodoMomo, KamiJirou y por último esta, SeroAshi. Estoy buscando la canción ideal para el IzuoOcha y tal vez (considerando el amor que le estoy tomando a la pareja) Tetsutetsu x Kendou**

 **Gracias por leer! y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido y super agradecido.**


End file.
